Krystal Nielson
|image=Krystal (Bachelor in Paradise 5).jpg |name=Krystal Nielson |born= |hometown=Missoula, Montana |occupation=Fitness coach |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 22 Bachelor in Paradise: Season 5 }}Krystal Nicole Randone (née Nielson) was a contestant on the 22nd season of The Bachelor. She was eliminated in week 6. She returned for, and won, the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Personal life She met Chris Randone on the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. They got engaged at the end of the show. They moved in together a few months later in San Diego, California. "Ever since I came to this beach I honestly didn’t know what to expect and it wasn’t smooth sailing early on. I mean, to be honest, there was a moment where I wanted to give up, a few weeks ago, but it was you that came to me and I listened. Honestly Krystal, you’ve changed my life. You’ve changed me. You’ve helped me become a better version of myself, a better man, but I have to be honest with myself and I have to be honest with you. And I’m so sorry Krystal, but it would be unfair to both of us if I left here today holding your hand, because I wanna leave here holding your heart. And I wanna give you my heart today, tomorrow and forever. I love you so much and I honestly can not picture a life without you. You’re the woman I know I wanna be with. Krystal Nicole Nielson, will you marry me?" - Chris proposing to Krystal. On June 16, 2019, they were married in an intimate ceremony officiated by Chris Harrison at the Vidanta Hotel in Puerto Vallarta. Former Paradise castmates and Bachelor stars were in attendance, including Ashley Iaconetti and Jared Haibon, Becca Kufrin and Ben Higgins. Their wedding was aired as part of season 6 of Bachelor in Paradise. Trivia Retrieved from abc.com Height 5'7" Tattoos? No What is a typical Saturday night like for you? Dinner out with friends or home relaxing alone with my puppies. If you could be an animal, which one and why? Unicorn because those who believe in magic will find it. Do you have any phobias? Sharks and spiders are NOT my jam. What is your greatest achievement to date? Finding my purpose as a health and fitness coach. I LOVE what I do for work. Are you a country or a city person? Can you ever take the country out of the girl? What are you most afraid of? Unused potential. How good of a cook are you? Thebomb.com Gallery Krystal_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|''Bachelor 22'' Krystal (Bachelor in Paradise 5).jpg|''Bachelor in Paradise 5'' Krystal-Chris-Ring.jpg|Krystal's ring. Chris-Krystal-Wedding.jpg|Just married. Chris-Krystal-Wedding1.jpg|The newlyweds. Chris-Krystal-Wedding2.jpg|The wedding was officiated by Chris Harrison. Chris-Krystal-Wedding3.jpg|Just married 'dip'. Chris-Krystal-Wedding4.jpg|Their wedding bands were also creatd by Neil Lane. Chris-Krystal-Wedding5.jpg|''Anastasia Beverly Hills'' handled Krystal's subtle, romantic glam. Chris-Krystal-Wedding6.jpg|Krystal wore a lacy Martina Liana gown with a sweetheart neckline and button detail. Chris-Krystal-Wedding7.jpg|The bouquet. Chris-Krystal-Wedding8.jpg|The bride. Chris-Krystal-Wedding9.jpg|''Minted'' handled the printed materials for the big day, including programs and place cards. Chris-Krystal-Wedding10.jpg|Place setting detail. Chris-Krystal-Wedding11.jpg|Wedding cake shenanigans. Chris-Krystal-Wedding12.jpg|Other floral arrangements included textured mixes of pinks. Chris-Krystal-Wedding13.jpg|Chris' classic tux was by Hugo Boss. Chris-Krystal-Wedding14.jpg|The bridesmaids wore blush one-shoulder gowns by Wtoo by Watters. Chris-Krystal-Wedding15.jpg|The groomsmen and "bridesmen" were outfitted by The Black Tux. Chris-Krystal-Wedding16.jpg|Matt Stell performed "Prayed for You". Chris-Krystal-Wedding17.jpg|Sealed forever with a kiss. Category:Females